Encuentro
by karin vongola
Summary: Un encuentro que llevaban esperando durante mucho tiempo. Discordia, poder y.. ¿amor? SasuNaruSasu


Naruto es de Kishi...

****Encuentro  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios al sentir la presencia de Naruto.<p>

El rubio sabía a la perfección que él se encontraba allí, realmente cerca, probablemente con macabros pensamientos y una loca e incluso sádica idea en mente de hacerle sentir dolor, sufrimiento y humillación por un rato, logrando así alimentar su ego a raudales. Lo que no sabia Uchiha era que Uzumaki era un hueso duro de roer, le costaría una buena cumplir con lo que fuese que tuviese en mente en aquel jodido instante.

Le dio curiosidad si quiera pensar lo que fuera que a Sasuke estaba pasándole por la cabeza en ese preciso momento. Casi podía palpar el instinto asesino que se difundía más adelante. Uchiha estaba... ¿entusiasmado tal vez?.

Una sonrisa zorruna se apodero de sus facciones, estaba realmente cerca. Y Sasuke no había hecho nada por ocultar su presencia. Quería que se encontrasen. La pregunta era ¿por qué?.

Sasuke estaba... jodidamente sexy. Mucho más de lo que recordaba la ultima vez que le vio durante su misión en la guarida de Orochimaru hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Sus pupilas brillaban con malicia y comprendió de inmediato que aquel Sasuke que había conocido cuando niño durante su época como estudiante e incluso, su corta época de equipo 7, había cambiado para mal. Mierda, sino fuese el mismo rostro, la misma expresión de prepotencia y superioridad, pudiera haber afirmado que aquel no era Sasuke, solo un hombre con su atrayente figura. Sin embargo algo en ese tipo frente a el le convenció que allí estaba Uchiha, de alguna manera, detrás de todo esa maliciosa y asesina aura aun estaba Sasuke, su Sasuke en pequeños fragmentos.

Dio un paso al frente sin cambiar su expresión zorruna. De un momento a otro su rostro se torno serio. Mostrándole a Sasuke, sin quererlo realmente, toda la madurez y experiencia que había ganado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. Mierda. Naruto era otro. Ese rubio maldito era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Malditamente irresistible, demoledor y rotundamente amenazante. Una endemoniada bomba de tiempo, sexy y letal a la vez. Se regañó mentalmente. Aun sentía cosas por ese jodido Usuratonkachi, a pesar de todo. Su corazón palpitaba frenético ante su simple presencia. Lo mejor fue que el rubio no menciono, ni una vez desde el primer momento en que se vieron, que regresara con el a aquella podrida aldea. El rubio despedía tranquilidad y confianza.

Activó el Sharingan en segundos, viendo a Naruto a los ojos, buscando meterlo en un Tsukiyomi sin que el Jichuuruki se diese por aludido. Naruto había caído como un ratón en una trampa, tal como se lo esperaba, pero... oh sorpresa. Había salido casi tan rápido como había entrado en aquella ilusión.

-¿Cómo es que...- comenzó Uchiha con voz retadora, arrastrando las palabras

-No he estado jugando a las tacitas todo este tiempo, Sasuke- dijo el rubio con voz calma. Había esperado por ese momento tanto tiempo. La jodida batalla entre Uchiha y Senju. Su reencuentro con Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándole a detalle, sin que Naruto moviese un musculo durante la inspección.

-¿A que has venido exactamente?- pregunto el Uchiha curioso. Naruto no era el mismo. Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que sintió su Chakra cerca. Su chakra puro estaba corrompido.

-Quien sabe- respondió Naruto mirando a la nada.

Un jutsu de fuego fue esquivado por el rubio de forma rápida. Cuando Sasuke pudo darse cuenta, sintió solo un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que dolió lo suficiente como para hacerle fruncir el ceño. El maldito Usuratonkachi tenia fuerza. Demasiada. Además era rápido, justo como decían los rumores.

Con una patada mando a volar al Jinchuuruki, quien se enderezo en medio del aire observando a Sasuke y cayendo parado elegantemente en el suelo. Escupió un poco de sangre manchando el suelo del rojo liquido.

Sasuke ladeo una sonrisa. El rubio era un buen rival. Mierda. No se había sentido así de excitado desde que peleo con Itachi el día en que este murió. Solo que no sabia hasta donde llegaría su poder y su fuerza. Tal vez lo averiguase más adelante.

Solo estaban midiendo al oponente, eso estaba claro. Ni siquiera habían mostrado una décima de su poder. Sakura bufo molesta al observar a esos dos perder el tiempo de aquella manera. Se suponía que Naruto debía acabar a Sasuke, sin contratiempos, sin titubeos, sin compasión. Conocía a su amigo. El rubio era perfectamente capaz de acabar con aquella misión de forma rápida y limpia. Y todo pudo haber salido a pedir de boca de no ser por el enemigo a eliminar. Uchiha Sasuke. El hombre que una vez amo y que ahora odiaba mas que nada. Solo deseaba que Naruto acabara con el y salir de allí. Le ponía los vellos de punta estar en ese lugar, sentir la escalofriante aura de Sasuke y su maligno chakra. Además estaban en terreno desconocido y malditamente expuestos, como conejillos de indias.

-Sakura, creí haberte dicho que te largases- Pronuncio el rubio observando la roca tras la que se escondía Sakura. Supo que estuvo allí desde el principio, y planeaba dejarla presenciar todo aquello siempre y cuando no interviniese en la batalla. Pero todo aquel carnaval de emociones en forma de chakra a su alrededor comenzaba a desconcentrarle.

-Si. Es tiempo de partir y no voy a discutírtelo. Termina con esto y vuelve a casa sin un rasguño- pidió Sakura mordiéndose luego el labio. Había un amplio rango de probabilidades de que Naruto no volviera a casa por una u otra causa. Apretó un puño y se acerco al rubio por un momento dándole un beso en los labios, procediendo luego a abrazarle sintiendo que Sasuke despedía mas chakra oscuro que hace rato. ¿Celos tal vez? Que se jodiera el puñetero Uchiha.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo tratando de que Sakura se sintiera confiada y volviese por donde había venido. Le tenia mucho aprecio a esa mujer impertinente. Pero no sentía lo que ella, para su mala suerte. Por supuesto ella lo sabia, aun así no se rendía, aunque también fuese consciente de que pensar algo así era un caso perdido debido a los profundos sentimientos que Naruto tenía por Sasuke. Y por lo poco que había visto, tal vez el maldito Uchiha sintiese algo por el. Suspiro cansada y acaricio su mejilla con lentitud mirando sus ojos. Todo estaría bien. Se largo de allí con avidez, no quería ser víctima de la ira del rubio.

Sasuke respiro tranquilo y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al saber que la odiosa Sakura se había marchado definitivamente. Cómo jodía aquella pelirrosa idiota. Sus ojos se centraron en el rubio y un curioso brillo tiño su mirada. Naruto era un sujeto misterioso. Y aquel simple hecho le atraía, y bastante.

-Si viniste aquí a demostrarme lo mucho que tu y esa se quieren puedes ir esfumándote de mi presencia- dijo el Uchiha con tono serio.

-¿Celoso Sasuke?-pregunto el rubio con sorna- Creo que escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura. Estoy aquí para acabar contigo. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar motivos por los cuales no terminar con tu vida aquí y ahora- explico el muchacho con voz serena.

Demonios. ¿Qué había pasado con el impulsivo e hiperactivo Uzumaki Naruto? De verdad era una persona totalmente diferente.

-Que he cambiado Sasuke. ¿Eso piensas?- pregunto el rubio intuyendo los pensamientos del Uchiha a través de una simple mirada.

-No te incumbe lo que yo piense, Usuratonkachi.

-He visto, sentido y hecho cosas que jamas imaginarias. Aunque tal vez si. Eres un ninja después de todo. Sabes lo que conlleva esta vida.

-Matar y torturar enemigos, ver sufrir o morir a tus camaradas. No es algo que me afecte. Todos pueden irse a la mierda. Empezando por ti

-Tan franco y letal como siempre. Solo noto un cambio en ti Sasuke. Tu mirada solo despide odio, ira y deseos de venganza. Pero ¿contra quién?

-Konoha. Esa maldita aldea y todos los que allí habitan no volverán a ver la luz del día.

-Ya -expreso el JInchuuruki al comprender los deseos del Uchiha- Pero Sasuke, ¿cuando sera eso? ¿Han pasado que? Diez años desde que Itachi murió

-¿Y eso que? solo estoy alargando sus patéticas existencias un poco más

Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago si que se percatase del momento en que se movió-.. Era rapido. Tal como decían los rumores. Un poco de sangre se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Joder Sasuke. Te ves sexy, incluso con esa expresión de sufrimiento en tu rostro

El Uchiha quedo sin habla por instantes. Demonios, el desvío de tema fue radical. Un momento están hablando del pasado y al siguiente acerca de lo bueno que está el que tenía en frente.

-Tu no estás mal Naruto, nada mal- dijo Sasuke con voz sarcástica

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que Sasuke se había apegado a el con avidez. Sus labios a la altura de su lóbulo izquierdo y su respiración encontrándose con la piel de su cuello, cosa que le causo un rápido palpitar que estaba seguro que Sasuke sentiría por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Demonios. Odiaba sentirse así de expuesto.

-¿A qué has venido exactamente?- pregunto el Uchiha con voz enigmática en un susurro- Has tenido ya bastante tiempo para haberme matado con veneno o algo así, he escuchado de tu mortífera velocidad. Has tenido oportunidades y aun así no las aprovechas. Mucha charla, poca acción.

El rubio seguía sin poder reaccionar, demasiado sorprendido de las certeras palabras y la realidad que le rodeaba. No había ido a matarle, aunque la vieja le formara el rollo del siglo. Solo deseaba verlo, sentirlo cerca y tocarlo, aunque fuese mediante golpes. Saber de el, saber que todo estaba bien, que aun quedaba algo de su Sasuke en el. Y demonios acababa de derrumbar esa dura barrera que se había impuesto a si mismo durante todo ese tiempo. Había cambiado, era malditamente vengativo cruel y despiadado contra sus enemigos. Pero, ¡rayos! solo con Sasuke todo su autocontrol, toda su mala leche se habían ido a la mierda. Seguía amándole, seguía deseándole y su simple voz seguía confortándole lo suficiente como para calmar su magullado espíritu.

-Sa..Sasuke- Titubeó el rubio mirando a la nada. Segundos después abrazó al Uchiha besando sus labios con suavidad. No importaba si el le golpeaba, si le maldecía, si quería matarle, no importaba nada, solo sentirlo aunque fuese por unos segundos. Demonios. Hace tanto que quería hacer eso.

El Uchiha profundizó el beso aferrándose a la cintura del ojiazul. Joder, el Usuratonkachi no sabía besar, o al menos no como a él le gustaban los besos. Rudos y salvajes. Mordió su labio inferior arrancándole un gemido a su garganta. Tener a ese rubio a su merced era mas excitante de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Al separarse, el rubio lo tomó fuerte, abrazándose a el como si pudiese escapar en cualquier momento. Intentando aspirar su aroma lo suficiente como para que quedase grabado en su subconsciente.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Naruto al separarse

-Debería ser yo quien lo pregunte

-Te amo- Dijo el Jinchuuruki con firmeza y determinación.

Uzumaki Naruto era el ser más idiota que jamás hubiese conocido. No había cambiado tanto después de todo. Seguía siendo igual de impulsivo y bobo. Y eso el no lo cambiaría por nada, por muchos años que pasasen, por muchos que pasaran por su cama. Joder, adoraba a ese Usuratonkachi, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin verle. Por supuesto jamás lo reconocería ante el ni ante nadie, pero rayos, al volver a verle y a sentirle cerca, sabía a la perfección que no podría seguir con su vida sin él a su lado.

-Usuratonkachi

-Teme- soltó el rubio sin poder evitarlo. Comenzaba a recordar el tiempo en que fueron el equipo 7.-¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?- Se preguntó dubitativo el rubio

-Vendrás conmigo- Sentenció el Uchiha

-Algún día. No ahora- Dijo el rubio con rostro sereno.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo ir contigo. No con Madara suelto. No voy a decirte que pises Konoha en cuanto acabe con él. En su lugar iré yo contigo a donde quieras llevarme. Pero mientras ese jodido maniático siga suelto lamento decirte que no puedo irme contigo a vivir la vida loca. Y no funcionaria aunque lo contentaremos. No mientras Kyubbi siga en mi interior y el lo busque con ahinco.

-No lo has visto de frente.

-Huyo en cuanto siento su presencia. Tal vez soy cobarde. O tal vez solo resguardo la vida de los que tengo a mi alrededor en el momento en que el se acerca. No lo se. Pero pronto peleare con el de una vez por todas, o moriré en el intento.

-Hablas como un heroe de historietas que sacrificaría su vida por salvar el mundo- expresó el Uchiha con fastidio

-Ja. No te confundas Sasuke. No quiero salvar al mundo ni mucho menos. No soy Dios. Solo lucho por mi. O el jodido Madara acaba conmigo o yo con el. Y yo seré quien ría al ultimo. Voy a eliminar a ese maldito de la faz de la tierra.

-Egoísta

-Lo soy, no lo niego.

-Voy a ayudarte. Cuando llegue el momento, voy a ayudarte y suplicaras luego porque tome cada milímetro de tu ser como agradecimiento, aun más de lo que estás deseando en este instante. Mas te vale no andar jugueteando con otros. Recuerda: eres mío.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre

-Entonces, esperaré ansioso por ese momento, Sasuke. El momento en el que mi nombre salga de tus labios en un jadeo

-Lárgate de aquí- DIjo Sasuke algo excitado por las imágenes que comenzaban a inundar su mente- Y no toques a Sakura, Odio a esa puta

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Se atrevió a besarte. Es razón suficiente para pasarla a mi lista negra.

-No prometo nada- le fastidio el rubio antes de desaparecer de su vista como un rayo amarillo. Hirashin no Jutsu probablemente.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro y miro el cielo azul despejado que le recordaba sus ojos. Definitivamente le haría jadear primero su nombre, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Pienso que tal vez, este fic merece un epilogo... incluso tengo varias ideas rondando mi mente... Probablemente me anime a hacerlo eso sí, sera algo subido de tono... **  
><strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
